What You Give
by HarleyKeen
Summary: Klaus and Caroline go on a road trip to find Tyler. Klaroline, R&R Please!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hi guys! I'm super new to writing fanfic and would appreciate any reviews – even if you don't like it, and especially if you do! I'm a major klaroline fan, so I thought I'd write picking up after the mid-season finale and what I'd like to see happen. Thanks for reading!

Beep, beep, beep, beep, beep…

Caroline tossed her alarm clock across the room, not bothering to watch the small machine shatter into a million pieces. She crawled under her blankets, hoping that she could avoid life for a little longer. Two years ago she had had her whole life planned out for her- where she'd go to college, the dream job she wanted, what she was going to wear to prom. Now, everything she had planned was destroyed – shattered like the remnants of her alarm clock. But she was above feeling sorry for herself – one of the rare qualities the possessed was being able to find hope, even in the midst of such trying times as she'd had recently.

Since Tyler's failed attempt to bring Klaus down everything had gone out the window. Tyler was on the run from Klaus, so a rare phone call was all that Caroline had to let her know that her boyfriend was alive, out there somewhere fighting for his life. And then there was Elena, Stefan, and Damon – Elena was furious with Caroline for revealing her relationship with Damon to his brother. And Damon in turn was angry with Caroline for making Elena angry. And Stefan – well, no one knew where he went. After he had confronted Elena about her relationship with Damon something had snapped, and he disappeared. One evening Caroline had been heading up stairs to her bedroom when she saw Stefan's retreating form exit her bedroom window. She had called out to him, but when he turned she didn't recognize him at all – his face was expressionless, and his eyes were dead – if Caroline hadn't known better she would have said she was looking straight at the ripper Stefan. And just like that he disappeared, dropping out of sight – and apparently out of Mystic Falls. Caroline couldn't help but feel abandoned by her friend – they had been working together to find a cure for Elena, and Caroline had even put her life and relationship with Tyler on the line to help them out. And now she was left with nothing, not Elena, not Stefan, not even Damon. Bonnie and Matt were busy with Shane and Jeremy – so that meant the blonde baby vamp was alone.

"Well I guess the bands all broken up. And I'm all alone." she muttered sliding on her jean jacket and boots.

"Oh I don't know about that" Klaus leaned in the doorway of her bedroom.

"Klaus? What the hell are you doing here?" Caroline stared wide-eyed at the original vampire.

"Love, you tried to kill me. Again. Didn't you think we were going to have a chat sometime?" He walked into her room fingering the scarves hanging on the door to her closet.

"What do want Klaus?" Caroline asked, annoyed.

"I wouldn't be so hostile sweetheart, you seem to forget that you're at the mercy of an original vampire" Klaus peered at her dresser table, littered with photos, makeup, jewelry, and mementos. He picked up a picture of Caroline. She was dressed in her cheerleading outfit, a bright smile lit up her face, it was her freshman year.

"Please, make yourself at home" Caroline grumbled, pulling the picture away from Klaus.

"Don't mind if I do" Klaus appeared on Caroline's bed, arms folded behind his head, feet crossed, the picture of relaxation.

"Seriously, what do you want? I don't have time for mind games Klaus. Tell me why you're here or get out!" Caroline crossed her arms.

"Why? Do you have a previous engagement? Off to meet someone perhaps? I would warn you of my jealousy Caroline, except I know for a fact you don't have anywhere to go. After all the Salvatore brothers and the Petrova doppelganger are busy with their own drama, Bonnie and Matt are off with Jeremy, and Tyler is busy trying not to get killed. Besides, aren't you the queen of mind games?" Klaus' tone grew dark. "Even your dear friends knew that – otherwise why would they repeatedly elect you as my brand of distraction?"

Caroline scoffed, "because you have a creepy fascination with trying to take things that aren't yours?"

"If that was true, then please tell me, whom do you think you belong to? Surely not the unfaithful Tyler – his indiscretions could hardly warrant such allegiance. Unless of course you and the Scooby gang came up with that lie as well?" Klaus arched his brow.

"I don't want to talk about that Klaus, so if you don't mind – "

"Ah, but you see I do. I trusted you Caroline, I thought we were making progress only to find out that you were sneaking behind my back helping to not only unsire my hybrids, but also stage an uprising intended to end in my death." Klaus now sat up, his posture rigid with anger.

"First of all, don't give me that crap about trust and betrayal! You of all people, somebody who has hurt and betrayed so many should not feel so shocked when it happens to you. Second of all, I wasn't unsiring anybody – not that I wouldn't help if I could – and I didn't have anything to do with killing you. That was the plan that Haley fed to Tyler- a trap that he bought hook, line, and sinker."

"A trap? What do you mean a trap?" Klaus stood up, then appeared in front of Caroline – standing only inches away, his face full of intent.

"You don't know?" Caroline look shocked, her surprise though was quickly replaced with pleasure. She now had a bargaining chip. She hadn't know that Klaus was clueless about the extent of Haley's involvement – or that he had never question why she'd gone and exposed her supposed lover?

"Caroline. Tell me. Now." Klaus gripped her arms. His eyes revealing barely controlled anger.

"Let go of me Klaus, I don't know the full story. Besides I won't tell you anything unless you promise me that you won't hurt Tyler." She pulled her shoulder away and unsuccessfully attempted to shove him away from her. Sometimes she forgot just how strong the original was, he seemed to not have noticed her attempt to separate herself from him.

Klaus laughed mockingly, he obviously thought Caroline's request was not even worth considering. "Now come on love, I could easily compel it out of you. Now don't get me wrong, I admire your … courage, but I'm not going to let Tyler get off easily. He ruined almost a century of work, now you don't expect me to forget that?"

Caroline chewed her lip- which she always did when she was anxious. Freezing, she saw Klaus eyes watching her, his own lips parting in response. She released her bottom lip and took a deep breath. If she was going to reason with madness, she had to do it calmly – it was the only way for her to help Tyler and her friends.

"Klaus, despite you ruining the lives of everybody I care about, killing innocent people, and even killing family and friends – I'm willing to overlook all that. But I'm going to need you to seriously consider that killing Tyler could mean killing the only source of information that might actually save your life."

"What are you talking about Caroline?"

"Haley told Tyler something before you killed all your hybrids, she said that there was a required number of hybrids, and that she had lied to Tyler about having a witch to spell you. For whatever reason, it sounded like Haley had set Tyler and the hybrids up for you to kill them."

"Why? Why would she want that?" Klaus' voice was deep with curiosity and anger. He hated being manipulated, being manipulated meant being out of control – and that was something he would not tolerate.

"I don't know. But there is one person who can help us find out – Tyler. He's known her longer than anybody else around here. And apparently they were actually close…" Caroline's voice dropped off and Klaus read a lingering doubt clouding her eyes. Perhaps Tyler's Appalachian indiscretion hadn't been purely fiction after all.

Klaus was silent for a few moments, absorbing this new bit of information. Of course, why hadn't he thought about Haley's involvement before? Perhaps his rage had blinded him to a few crucial missing pieces of the story.

"Well Caroline, this conversation has been highly informative. I suggest you pack your things, it seems you and I are going on a little road trip" Klaus turned to leave, his walk full of intent.

"What?! What the heck are you talking about?" Caroline asked, incredulous.

"We're going to go hunting for the lone hybrid – this time you get to be Tyler bait, love. And don't even think about arguing with me. We're going, whether by your own accord or by my compulsion. Also, don't tell any of your friends – or I might be tempted to rip a few hearts out" He smiled, danger and self-satisfaction gleamed behind his features.


	2. Chapter 2

Caroline woke up, this time there was no alarm to stir her from her sleep. The unsettling sound of complete silence- nothing but the barely-there whir of the world passing by the sleek and speedy car that had been housing Klaus and her for the past two days- was beginning to make her feel like the last girl in the world.

"Klaus?" She yawned. Looking over to the other vampire, whose eyes remained lazily on the road.

"Yes love?" He asked, briefly looking her way. Things hadn't been as bad as Caroline expected that they would be. They had managed to remain reasonably polite to each other since their trip began, however Caroline didn't expect their truce to last very long- and earlier in the night they had argued. Their last stop had been at a seedy gas station, and the two had fought over Klaus' road snack – an unsuspecting station clerk. The fight ended with Caroline squirting one of her cold blood bags at him – it was her last B+, her favorite type, and she had regretted the loss of the precious resource the second it landed on Klaus' expensive forest green shirt. Klaus had pinned her to the car, appearing ready to snap her neck before he zoomed off to change. He had found her waiting for him in the car, arms crossed, and a frown that remained on her face until she drifted off to sleep.

"Where are we going?"

"South" he replied flatly.

"How specific" she mumbled sarcastically. "Seriously, how do you even know where to look for Tyler?"

"After a thousand years, I know a few people who owe me. Besides, what's the use of being the most powerful creature around if you can't use it to your advantage?" He asked, turning to wink at her.

She rolled her eyes, if he was being cocky then he must be over their little altercation. "Well, unlike you I have a life waiting for me back home. You know? Friends, family, people who care about me. Besides my mother thinks that I'm off going to find Stefan."

Convincing her mom to let her take an impromptu road trip in the middle of her senior year had been a bit tricky. But Chief Forbes had gotten used to the insanity that followed the vampires of Mystic Falls – and she figured even if she bolted the doors to Caroline's room she couldn't keep her daughter from being affected. She conceded to the trip – however, she hadn't known that Klaus was accompanying her and this little white lie had begun to gnaw at Caroline.

"Oh but we are going to see Stefan" Klaus leaned on the gas as if they weren't already going at an insane speed.

"Wait. You know where Stefan is?" Caroline bolted forward in her seat, grabbing Klaus' arm.

"Maybe…" Klaus eyes lingered on her arm. "But I'm afraid I can't reveal much more. Besides, we're almost to our next destination."

"What? Why not? Where's our next stop?" Caroline asked, eager to get some answers.

"Here." They slowly pulled into what looked like a seedy motel, and Caroline wrinkled her nose in distaste.

"Ew. It looks like a seedy motel." She looked questioningly at Klaus, who laughed loudly at her expression.

"That's because it is a seedy motel, love." He pushed a golden curl behind her ear before pulling into a parking spot. Her heart stuttered for a beat, for a moment she wondered whether or not to acknowledge the intimate gesture. Looking towards the shabby building she knew one thing she couldn't ignore.

"I hope you don't expect me to sleep here?" She asked incredulously.

"Nope. I expect us to sleep here." He winked at her, and exited the car.

Caroline watched as he checked in at the front desk. The guy behind the desk couldn't keep his eyes off Caroline, and she felt a twinge of discomfort as his eyes roamed over her body once again. Klaus turned, pocketing the room key and caught the look on her face –which she quickly replaced with a fake smile. He didn't smile in return, and turned back to the clerk.

"You will not look at her like that ever again – you understand?"

Caroline recognized the briefly dilated pupils of the man as compulsion. Klaus turned back to her and took her hand as he led her outside. For some reason, she found herself squeezing his hand tighter – and not letting go.

"You are not leaving me here alone Klaus!" Caroline argued as she sat on the dingy bed of the motel room.

"You don't have any choice – besides I'll only be gone a couple hours. If we're ever going to find Stefan or Tyler I need to speak to someone I know – and you can't come because it's entirely too dangerous."

"In case you've forgotten, I'm not a china doll, I'm a freakin' vampire" she crossed her arms.

"And in case you've forgotten, you're still a baby vampire. You wouldn't be able to handle yourself in a situation with a vampire 100 years older than you, never mind 500 years."

"And where the hell are you going that there'll be vintage vampires running around? The retirement home for bloodsuckers?"

"No, I'm going to a bar about five miles away. You're going to stay here and patiently await my return. I won't compel you to obey, however if you don't listen to me I will be forced to punish you." His voice grew dark at the end, and for a moment Caroline felt fear creep down her spine. Then he was gone, flashing out the door and into the night.

Whether she liked it or not Klaus was the vampire that had killed Jenna, he had fairly tortured her best friends, killed hundreds if not thousands, and had gone so far as to murder the last member of Tyler's family, his mom- Carol Lockwood. She was supposed to hate him, she had to, and she did. But she would be an idiot to deny that there was chemistry between them- something about him that drew her to him. And for whatever reason, that Caroline couldn't even begin to fathom, Klaus seemed to like her in return.

Well, whatever she felt for Klaus she couldn't forget why she was on this trip in the first place. She was going to find Tyler, and fight to give him the only thing she could – his life. She would find a way to make sure that Tyler could return to his life back in Mystic Falls without the threat of Klaus looming over him. And by helping Klaus, maybe she could get to Stefan, and maybe she could even help him find the cure for Elena – and maybe all this craziness would go back to normal. Maybe.

She suddenly felt very anxious to begin to get back on the road. They needed to make some sort of progress in their search. And she wasn't going to get anything done stuck in some creepy motel room, where they probably charged by the hour Caroline thought as she picked up the keys that Klaus had left on the table. Looks like Klaus had ran to wherever he was going, which meant that Caroline wouldn't ruin her new boots as she followed him in the car.

Now all she needed was some directions, Caroline headed back to the front desk where she was sure that the clerk would be more than happy to set her on the right path.

**Up Next: Caroline gets herself into some serious trouble…**

**A/N: Thank you for your reviews! See- the more reviews I get the faster I'll post! :) Sorry if things seem a little slow- just setting the scene and all that. I don't want Caroline to just give in to Klaus or vice versa – they both have reasons to be mad at each other (whether they are justified or not). And for now they're trying to focus more on finding Tyler then figuring out their feelings for each other – however, they can't really ignore what they have. Hope that makes sense! And please leave me any reviews, questions, or suggestions you might have!**

**Princess Aziza - You guessed it! ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

Caroline drove only for a couple minutes before she spotted the bar. Surrounded by some sparse woods, she wondered why anybody would bother to put up a bar in the middle of nowhere. Slowing down the car and parking a ways away from the building she slowly approached it – trying to building up some courage. She hadn't actually thought up a plan, she just figured she'd play it by ear. But now as she drew near and heard the raucous noises emitting from the bar she began to doubt herself. A bit of the old insecure Caroline peeked through as she double checked her outfit – dark jeans, boots, a black tank top, and a jean jacket seemed safe enough, although she felt exposed as she opened the door and slipped inside.

Klaus' POV

He slowly sipped the drink that he had been nursing for the past fifteen minutes. He couldn't get his mind off of Caroline, and the way that the desk clerk at the motel had looked at her. He wanted to rip the man's throat out- but after the fight they had had at their last stop, he figured she wouldn't appreciate it. He could make no promise to spare the man's life, but he could at least show her the consideration of not feeding in her direct line of vision.

He downed the remainder of his drink, attempting to shake the thoughts of Caroline out of his mind. He had had enough waiting and angrily addressed the bar tender.

"When will she be able to see me?!" He fairly growled.

"She said soon. You know better than anybody else not to rush her." The bartender shoved another drink into the original vampire's hand. He knew Klaus for a while- back in the late 1800s when Klaus had come looking for her to help him find somebody for his brother Kol. She had taken a shining to the original, probably because he so closely resembled her deceased son. Klaus watched as the bartender filled his glass with amber liquid, he knew that the original wouldn't attack him in a room full of vampires. The bar had been standing for 150 years, a place where only the most dangerous of the undead came to drink and do business.

Suddenly the bartender's eyes narrowed focusing on something on the other side of the room. Klaus felt the rhythm of the loud music vibrate through his veins, and turned to look at what had pulled at the man's attention. Anger coursed through his body as his eyes landed on the blonde who had just walked through the door. About to confront her, he stilled himself, curious about how she would handle herself. He could already see the many eyes land on her, he could practically hear the sound of their minds – they were curious, he was sure, and he was also certain that they had already determined her to be a vampire – a baby one at that. Looking at a vampire sitting next to him run his finger along his already elongated fangs as he too stared at the young blonde, Klaus remembered that he sat among probably some of the more sick and sadistic minds of the vampire race. About to snatch Caroline up, he paused as he heard her cheery voice cut through the din.

"Um, this is going to seem weird – but you don't happen to know where I can find a witch around here, do you?" She drew her lip between her teeth, a habit Klaus now knew to make itself known when she was anxious.

A swarthy, well-built gentleman who Caroline had directed her attention to threw his arm over her shoulder. Klaus recognized him as Dimitri Jax,- a Greek vampire that had turned about 200 years ago. Despite his casual attitude, Klaus knew Dimitri as a violent killer – leave it to Caroline to have the first person she chats to in a bar be a rampant murderer.

"That depends upon who's asking?" he slid his arm around Caroline's waist.

Caroline's brows knitted together in annoyance, and she tried to pry his arm off of her. Realizing that he didn't yield to her vampire strength she gasped.

"You're a vampire then?"

Dimitri smirked, yanking her closer to him. "Just like you, although I'd bet I'm a little bit older – I hope you don't mind?"

"Do you?!" Caroline gestured towards his hand clamped strongly around her. "Seriously, get your paws off buddy, I have a boyfriend already!"

"You do, do you? Well, I don't mind - all I want is a little taste, then he can have you back" Dimitri's fangs extended, and his eyes grew black as veins sprouted along his face. Suddenly he felt himself being thrust away from the beautiful blonde.

Klaus threw Caroline behind him as he curled his fingers around Dimitri's throat. "I wouldn't do that mate- she happens to belong to me." Caroline was about to protest to belonging to anyone, when Klaus shot her a look of pure anger.

Suddenly, three vampires appeared next to Klaus – obviously belonging to Dimitri. Dimitri raised his brow in a challenge – "Ah, Klaus, don't you think it would be more sporting if you shared? After all, I haven't seen a blonde that pretty in centuries." He peeked over Klaus' shoulder and winked at Caroline, whose face was a mask of shock.

Klaus silently took stock of the bodies standing around him. They were reasonably young vampires, and Dimitri would be the only challenge to kill, the only worry he had was about protecting Caroline. Unlike him, she wasn't virtually indestructible. He silently cursed her in his head, he knew the bar was dangerous, which is why he left her at the motel. He should have compelled her, he thought. He could feel Caroline's breathing as she pressed herself against his back – she was afraid. Good, he thought, maybe next time she'll listen to him. Not likely though, she was too stubborn.

Klaus slowly released Dimitri, his face relaxing to a mask of calmness. He had a reputation to withhold, and he wasn't about to be manipulated by a 200 year old vampire and his groupies. "Please, have a taste – she's divine" Klaus fairly purred.

"That's more like it!" Dimitri clapped the original on his back as he focused on Caroline. Caroline's face was the picture of horror as her eyes searched around the room, looking for escape. Finally she looked past Dimitri, glaring at Klaus. The younger vampires backed off, smirking at what they imagined to be Caroline's impending doom, and that's when Klaus made his move. Caroline zoomed behind him as Klaus twisted Dimitri's arm behind his back and began to rip his heart out.

"That's enough!" A clear voice cut through the sound of the room as the lights flickered, and Klaus turned to the dark-haired beauty that stood in the entry to the bar.

The room was instantly silent, and Klaus slowly released his grip on Dimitri's heart. Before he could stop her Caroline zoomed over to the woman and clutched her hand.

"Please- I really need your help!" The woman looked down at her smiling, and then turned to look at Klaus – her eyes glittering mischievously.

"I know."

**A/N: Thanks SOOO much for the reviews! :) So are there any characters that you guys would like to see? Next chapter will definitely have Stefan.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Thank you all for reviewing! This chapter's a bit long (I think it's at about 3,140 words) but I figured we'd get the ball rolling with this one **** Pretty pretty please review, it gives me a reason to continue this fic! And thanks so much for your lovely comments – I included Stefan and Kol as requested, hope you like it! ;) **

Caroline looked over at Klaus whose face was set with a look of anger. They had just climbed into the car, and Klaus remained silent for the ride back to the motel.

After Lucy – that was her name – arrived Klaus and Caroline had followed her into the woods surrounding the bar to a small but surprisingly quaint house that was conveniently hidden from the road. Lucy was a bit shorter than Caroline, she had long wavy black hair, and bright green eyes.

"My name is Lucy" she informed Caroline, smiling on their way. "I own the lovely establishment we just exited. I'm sure Klaus told you all about me?"

"No, Lucy, I would have preferred if this visit was just between the two of us. But, as that can't be helped – Caroline, this is Lucy – she's a very old, very powerful witch, she and I have been acquaintances or some time."

Caroline raised her eyebrow, knowing Klaus she was sure they were more than "acquaintances" at some point in their relationship – but Lucy quickly informed her otherwise.

"He reminds me of my son – he passed away, but seeing Klaus is a like looking into my Alexander's face. It's a small comfort, but a comfort nonetheless."

When they arrived at the house, Lucy offered both vampires some tea, and sat them in front of her.

"So what can I do for you Klaus? Since I'm sure you're not here for a daylight ring" she gestured towards Caroline's hand.

"I think you have an idea" Klaus smiled, leaning back comfortably.

"You want me to help you find someone? And that person is not entirely human? Am I right?"

Klaus nodded silently, his eyes trained on hers. "I guessed as much when I heard you were at the bar. You do remember the objects that I need in order to do as you ask?"

Klaus' eyes flickered toward Caroline before producing two envelopes from his. "I suspect that the first one might not work – for reasons I don't necessarily want to discuss in mixed company. The second is a backup plan, the one whom it belongs to would help me find the first."

"Wait. What are we talking about?" asked Caroline, who had been silently absorbing everything.

Rolling her eyes at Klaus' protests, Lucy smiled at the young girl and attempted to explain. "You have seen someone like me find another?" when she nodded, Lucy continued "Well, to find a vampire, or say a werewolf one would need a stronger form of magic. To find such a person, I require a hair – a piece of the person who has expressed true love to that person. And they must still share that bond of love- so a spouse or lovers hair would work, and of course a mother's love." She sighed, "It's a bit tricky – using this type of magic always is, but the love aspect seems to balance out the darker nuances involved that always comes with looking for the undead, or other mythological creatures." She winked.

Caroline nodded, pretending to understand.

"Now, I'll need you both to wait outside for a few minutes" she opened the door and closed it behind them, as the two vampires moved to sit on the porch.

"So who is she looking for? Tyler?" Caroline asked brightly.

"Caroline. You're beautiful, but if you don't stop talking I'm going to kill you." Klaus glowered. His mind still preoccupied with the incident at the bar, and the fact that she had disobeyed him and was now talking to one of the most powerful, dangerous witches that Klaus had ever come across- and the only witch he knew to use magic to find vampires, hybrids, and werewolves. The fact that she had agreed to readily had been a shock to him.

"Like I haven't heard that one before" Caroline snorted, and proceeded to examine the ends of her hair.

"Obviously. We're looking for Tyler first, and if she can't find him, then the second person will surely be able to help us out – Stefan."

"Whose hair did you use?" Caroline asked curiously.

"I used Tyler's mom's hair, and Elena's hair. Now stop asking me questions or I may be forced to inject you with vervain."

Caroline couldn't understand why he was so grumpy, but decided to let the subject drop as her mind wandered back to the bar. That tall, swarthy vampire had been reasonably attractive, but turned out to be a complete jerk. She briefly wondered how old the guy had been – his strength seem quite formidable compared to hers – but her thoughts were interrupted by Lucy, inviting them back inside.

"It was as you guessed- the first one was unsuccessful. The second however was very strong – the love between the two must be very powerful. Conflicted, but without a doubt very strong."

Klaus grinned, and took Lucy's hand. A sign of affection that practically bowled Caroline over – since when did Klaus ever show pleasure to happiness towards anyone?

"Can you give me an address Lucy?"

"Of course I can! But first you are going to go back to the bar and retrieve me a red box that I've placed behind the bar – and you'll leave Caroline with me. For her safety, of course. I'd hate to have to kill all my customers." She winked at the once again grumpy looking Klaus. He was reluctant to leave Caroline behind with Lucy but had little choice.

"I know you have many questions" Lucy smiled once Klaus had gone.

"Boy do I ever!" Caroline laughed, not entirely comfortable. It was always a little weird being in the presence of somebody who was like a zillion years over than her. "I know this is weird, but do you mind if I have those hairs back. I'd hate the idea of Elena and Tyler's mom's hair floating out there."

"I see why Klaus likes you so much – beauty, courage, and brains" she laughed and handed Caroline back the envelopes – and for a second Caroline could have sworn she saw a flash of something in the womans eyes. Caroline peeked in the envelopes – one contained a short lock of Elena's hair. The straight dark brown hair- Caroline's heightened vampire senses even picked up the lingering scent of her best friends conditioner. Suddenly she felt very nostalgic, and longed to be back in Mystic Falls planning parties with Bonnie and Elena. She opened the other envelope and was shocked to find a lock of her own blonde hair – and not the coarse brown hair of Carol Lockwood.

"Are you sure these are the envelopes he gave you?" She asked looking back up at Lucy – but the woman held and expectant look of knowing in her eyes.

"His name was Tyler, and he once belonged to you. But not anymore – you both are different. In another life you two would have had been one. But in this life, what you have isn't strong enough."

Klaus walked back into the house, holding what appeared to be a heavy red metal box. "Is this the one Lucy?"

"Yes. Now let me give you both a gift – I'm a firm believer in never accepting a gift from a stranger – but consider me your friend and you both may benefit from this yet." She pulled out two velvet boxes from the metal container and handed them to Klaus and Caroline.

She pulled Klaus into an embrace, and then Caroline.

"When you have time dear, come back for a visit – I have much to share with you" she whispered, before letting her go.

The garish neon lights of the motel welcomed them back. Caroline wished she never had to see that sign again, and swore that she's rather sleep in the car then on one of its gross beds. Klaus parked rapidly, and zoomed over to Caroline's side to open the door. Caroline climbed out and was about to thank him when he angrily slammed the door close and locked the car. He led Caroline to their room and held the door for her – his jaw set, refusing to make eye contact. Once he closed the door though Caroline felt his hand close around her shoulders as he slammed her into the wall.

"What the hell is wrong with you Caroline!? You could have gotten killed!" His breath fanned in her face, as she tried pushing herself forward for release. Finally, kicking him hard in the leg, Klaus released her from his grip.

"Are you kidding me?! I was fine! And since when do you have any right to be mad – you're the one who left me here to go to a bar full of vampires. Besides, I'd like to know how the hell you managed to cut a lock of MY HAIR?!" She brandished the envelopes, but Klaus walked passed her and picked up their bags.

"Where the hell are you going Klaus?" Caroline shouted.

"We're obviously not going to spend the night here – and Lucy was more willing to provide us information that I had bargained for. I suggest we hit the road and catch up with our dear friend Stefan?"

Once they were back on the road, Caroline kicked off her boots and put her feet on the dashboard, grabbing a blanket from the backseat and snuggling low in the seat next to Klaus.

"Why did you tell me that the hair was Tyler's mom's?" she yawned, the excitement of the evening suddenly bearing down upon her.

"Because, I've lived a long time Caroline. I've seen the difference between young love and true love. And I didn't intend for you to find out that way-"

"You're wrong though" she yawned again, and her eyes weighed heavily. "I love Tyler you know. He's my boyfriend, he helped me, we helped each other."

Klaus sat silently, the heart was a strange creature he thought as he looked over to Caroline. He wouldn't push the issue, as it was obvious that for whatever reasons Caroline was still clinging on to a relationship with the boy. He looked over to her again, there was something about her presence that made him feel calm. Almost like feeling completely satisfied. Even in the darkness of the car, her golden hair shone brightly.

"Klaus?"

"Yes love?"

"Were you scared in there? At the bar I mean?"

"I'm an original, now why would I be scared?" He smiled lightly. Caroline's breath staggered, his smiled had that effect on her – but she was too tired to think about why.

"I'm serious" she said, her blue eyes searching his.

"Well, I was nervous – but only for a moment" he looked serious, allowing himself to feel the emotions that he had tried to suffocate. Because, for a brief moment – back at that bar, he was terrified. The thought of maybe losing Caroline to a stake thrust in her heart by one of those young, arrogant, vampires had for one of the rare moments of Klaus' existence given him the undiluted feeling of panic.

"Why?"

"Because you were there" he whispered, just loud enough for Caroline to hear. Klaus watched as her eyes glowed and she smiled – but her smile faded as her brows knitted together. Caroline felt conflicted. About him.

"What about you?" Klaus asked, turning his eyes back on the road.

"No, I wasn't scared" Caroline said with certainty. This time she examined his reaction, for now Klaus was the confused one. Was she concerned for her life? He thought, wondering if she was just putting on a brave face.

"Why not?" he asked, hoping for some clarification.

Caroline yawned, sleep overtaking her. She was exhausted, but answered Klaus honestly. She remembered the moment that Klaus had appeared in front of her at the bar – and the complete sense of safety that she felt in his presence. Her answer was a simple statement of truth.

"Because you were there."

* * *

Caroline had always dreamed of traveling to New York City – although, she had thought her first trip would have been in the lap of luxury.

Klaus and Caroline had been met at the airport by a black tinted BMW. Caroline relaxed in the seats, and watched the city pass around her. The sidewalks, and people, dressed to the nines walking – or speeding by. The store fronts, and taxi cabs, the garish beauty of Times Square. Klaus leaned over to her towards the end of their ride.

"I know you weren't in favor of waiting in the motel last time, but this time I've gotten us far better accommodations. I bring find Stefan and bring him back to the hotel, and then we'll make plans from there, okay?"

"Wait, so you're leaving me behind again?"

"No, I'm simply giving you a chance to rest and freshen up before the evening activities" he countered slyly.

Caroline was about to protest, when the car pulled to a stop. Klaus wasn't joking about having better accommodations. The London hotel was gorgeous – and the luxury suite that Klaus had nailed offered breathtaking views of the city – she could literally see the whole of central park from the window to the sitting area of the suite.

"Do you like it?" Klaus whispered, standing closely behind her.

"It's amazing" she turned smiling; Klaus had been standing right behind her so their noses almost touched. Caroline could see straight into the depths of Klaus' eyes – and they seemed to be mirroring the euphoric sense of joy she was feeling at that moment. But Klaus had seen the NYC skyline a million times, it was the view's new blonde baby vamp addition that really had him smiling.

"Well," he said stepping back, "you get settled and I'll be back in a couple hours with our dear friend. And Caroline" he added, his voice changing seriously, "I would brace myself if I were you. Stefan might not be the same person you last saw when he left Mystic Falls".

Before she could question him, he had disappeared, leaving Caroline to wonder at what he had meant. She briefly remembered the disturbing look that had been on Stefan's face when he had slipped out of her room, but before she could let her mind runaway with itself she decided to just enjoy herself for a moment. She explored the suite, enjoying the various amenities and the view before deciding to take advantage of the large bathtub at her disposal. After taking a bath, and drying her hair, she rolled up on one of the large beds. The suite had two bedrooms and a double bathroom, followed by stairs that descended into the living room which had a kitchen, bar, desk, and a wide space filled with plush couches and chairs. But the beds were by far Caroline's favorite – she hadn't realized how tired she was and quickly slipped into a deep sleep.

* * *

Caroline awoke to the sound of the door opening.

"Seriously nice place brother" came an accented voice from below, somewhere in the living area.

"Yeah, but does it have anything to drink?" questioned the voice that Caroline knew to be Stefan's.

"Please help yourselves" answered Klaus' voice, which was followed by the clinking of glass from the bar area.

"And what is that lovely smell? You didn't tell me you brought a snack" it was Kol, Caroline realized in shock.

"I didn't. It's Caroline."

"You didn't tell me Caroline was involved!" Stephan said angrily. Slamming a glass down on a table.

"Are we talking about that tasty little blonde thing from the bar?" Kol asked in a teasing voice. Caroline zoomed down to them in that moment.

"That would be me" she glared at Klaus, and then Stefan. She was glowing from being fully rested, and her soft curls tumbled down her shoulders - highlighted by the warm off the shoulder sky blue sweater she was wearing. The boys took in her appearance appreciatively. But Caroline had no intention of just standing there.

Jabbing her finger against Stefan's chest she shouted, "what the hell is wrong with you Salvatore?! You seriously just ditched me in the middle of all that drama, and went off without so much as a "goodbye"! I needed you!"

"I knew you'd be fine" Stefan answered dismissively in a manner Caroline had never known to be like him.

"What?!" she shrilled, incredulous. Klaus and Kol stood from afar, enjoying watching the baby vamp go off on Stefan, who was many years her senior.

"You. Are. A. Complete. Jerk!" she yelled. Somewhere inside her heart was clenching in pain. How could Stefan say that to her? He was her friend, and she trusted him. She was even there for him when Elena was changed. She shoved him again - but this time Stefan looked a little less relaxed, almost like he was going to fight her back.

"Caroline, I know this is hard for someone as shallow and self-absorbed as you to understand, but I had nothing left in that town to stay for. Nothing!" he spat at her. Caroline gasped in shock, knowing that Stefan had chosen his words carefully to hurt her. And they had, she was always running away from her demons - and some of them were the fears of being abandoned, and the fear that something about her personality was the driving force behind her abandonment. She was afraid that people thought she was really that shallow and self-concerned, and that was why they always left her, she was a last thought, and too often, a consolation prize.

"Asshole!" Caroline yelled slapping him full across his face. His eyes darkened as his body shifted menacingly. She couldn't believe what was going on, what she was seeing; she didn't even recognize the Stefan in front of her. That's when Klaus interfered.

"Love, I wouldn't push him just now. The Stefan you knew in Mystic Falls isn't exactly the same anymore..." he looked at her, his eyes trying to imply something. But she ignored him, and turned back to Stefan, determined to hurt him as much as he hurt her.

"Well then I guess Elena was right. She damn well chose the better brother after all!" And with that Caroline was pinned against the wall. Stefan's eyes were black and veins protruded along the edges. He shoved his arm against her throat limiting her breathing. He was furious, angrier then Caroline had ever seen him. But there was something about this anger, and his face that was... wild, almost like it was out of any sense of control. That's when she realized it.

Klaus released her within seconds of Stefan's attack, throwing the Salvatore across the room to be restrained by Kol.

Caroline gasped, and Klaus looked at her. Concern coloring his features as he gingerly took her head in his hands and looked at her for signs of injury. Caroline shoved him away and walked slowly toward a struggling Stefan.

"Omigosh. You turned it off." she whispered, anger rising in her chest, she whirled to look at Klaus. "I can't believe you did it! You took away his humanity!" she yelled.


	5. Chapter 5

Klaus looked at Caroline frustratingly; she had refused to acknowledge him all evening. She blamed him for Stefan's lack of humanity - and it was true that he had compelled Stefan to "turn it off", but it didn't happen the way she thought it did. If only she gave him the chance to explain himself. She sat on the couch glaring at the floor, Stefan and Kol leaned against the bar casually downing all the liquor.

"I could get her to talk" Kol smirked, loving how twisted up Klaus was getting. He had rarely seen his brother so bothered, and yet so patient. "I could get her to moan too" he said offhandedly. He couldn't help but push his brother's buttons and was awarded a growl and glare from the original.

"I'll talk to her, if you want. If that means getting out of here quicker." Stefan was looking forward to heading to a downtown jazz club. Kol and he had been drinking through the best, most rich patrons of the city when Klaus had arrived. Surprised to find his brother and his one-time best friend traveling in the same circles, he invited them both to his penthouse suite; he had of course informed them that he would require both their services but what for he hadn't told them. So seeing Caroline had come as a huge surprise to the younger Salvatore, and he guessed that Klaus' special project had something to do with Mystic Falls - and town he had hoped to greatly to leave behind. He had been angry that Klaus had brought his friend to the city - knowing full well that he had been there. Klaus' compulsion and Stefan's strong inclination to bury his humanity and the feelings that had the ability to destroy him had almost succeeded in ridding Stefan of any of his true personality. Almost. And that part of Stefan that was lying dormant, yawned in recognition of the blonde baby vampire in front of him. Caroline had meant a lot to him, she was his best friend - so much like Lexie. Except Lexie had never needed him, she cared for him, and she helped him - but the relationship was never reciprocated. She didn't ever need him, but he had that with Caroline. She had needed his help, and he had needed hers - they both needed their friendship to feel normal. And as he approached her he tried to remember that, every part of him was pushing to forget - but he held on to that sentiment, hoping that maybe he could make her understand.

"Listen. Caroline. The thing is, is that after everything that happened in Mystic Falls." He cringed as his words alluded to the very events he shut off his humanity to forget. Caroline turned to look at him, the anger in her eyes softening briefly to compassion. "After everything that went on, I asked Klaus to compel me."

"What?!" Caroline asked. He eyes flickered from Stefan to Klaus.

"I didn't want to feel anymore Caroline, everything that had transpired - it was killing me! You don't know what that's like - to love someone and have to stand by and watch them tear your heart to pieces. I was dying there, and I just had to get away in every manner possible. And if that meant that I had to leave you, and Bonnie, and everybody behind then that was something I was willing to do. So I asked Klaus to compel me, and now I don't have to feel that pain anymore. I'm not drowning in it."

Caroline looked at him, trying to absorb this new bit of information. She didn't know what to tell him, but she knew the old Stefan was in there somewhere and she couldn't just let him disappear. He was better than this, better than being a victim to his vices.

"So can we go now?" Stefan asked, jumping up. Any sign that he had been showing a flicker of humanity in his attempt to explain himself to Caroline was gone.

Kol was browsing around the suite, and pulled open the fridge to their kitchen area. "What the hell is with all these blood bags?" He said tossing one on the counter. "And why are they all A+?"

"Well, B+ is my favorite but we ran out of that type on the road" Caroline walked half-heartedly to the counter and lifted the bag of crimson liquid. She bit off the seal and began to sip. She hadn't fed in a while, and could feel her eyes darken, the veins around them straining hungrily. Kol watched her carefully, and she suddenly felt very exposed. Klaus growled behind her, reading his brothers face.

"What it's not my fault that watching her feed is entirely..." he paused, "sensual". His eyes darkened, and Caroline had had enough. She turned her back to him, facing Klaus whose probing stare had an entirely different effect on her than his brothers had. She finished the bag and tossed it on the counter, zooming up to her room.

In seconds she came back, this time with her hair and makeup done. She was wearing the deep red one shoulder dress she had donned to the masquerade when they had tried to kill Katherine, as well as some simple black heels. She had packed the dress at the last minute, thinking that knowing Klaus they'd probably end up going to some party or event where she'd have to look pretty good.

"So where is it that we're going?" She asked, oblivious to the boys admiring stares.

"We're headed to this really great jazz-" Kol began stepping toward her before being cut off by Klaus.

"Kol and Stefan are headed somewhere downtown tonight, but you and I will be dropping down to the hotel restaurant and bar for some drinks." His said decidedly.

"Well, why can't we go with Kol and Stefan?" she asked innocently, widening her blue eyes in curiosity.

"Yes, why?" Kol purred, suddenly next to Caroline, startling her by slipping his arm through her waist. She promptly tried to yank herself away, to no avail. He was so much stronger.

"Because, we're all not going on holiday. We're very much under a strict deadline, the longer we know nothing, the more dangerous things are for us. Especially with the hunters making a reappearance." Klaus said fiercly, staring at Kol until he removed his arm from Caroline.

"Well, if we're going to be so very busy then I guess we'll be going" Kol said. "Sorry darling, but since Klaus here won't share you, then I'll just have to feast on the prettiest ladies that the city has to offer instead." He winked as Caroline grimaced, and he and Stefan departed.

* * *

Caroline was surprised to find herself enjoying Klaus' company. Despite being stuck in a car together for some time, and then on a plane, they hadn't really had any chance to relax. Klaus had to be the most focused person she knew, once he had a goal in mind he never seemed to deviate from attaining what he most wanted. But for tonight he seemed to put away the armor and enjoy himself.

Klaus spoke quite extensively about his travels, once again promising to take Caroline wherever she might want to go. His offered earned, yet again, a scoff from the blonde but this time it was finished with a sly smile. After having a brief glimpse at the city, she was in fact sorely tempted to take him up on his offer.

Caroline spoke about her childhood, veiling any painful memories with good humor and spunk. She had been hopeful about her future, before she became a vampire. But now, she didn't really have a particular goal in mind.

"Well that's the beauty of it" Klaus said, sipping a glass of champagne. "You're not tied to your own expectations of what you should or shouldn't be doing. There's no longer a timeline of events to live up to. You're free. You can just live for the moment."

"As appealing as your wild and free view of life is" Caroline looked wistfully at the mirror behind the bar, Klaus reflection revealed him to be thoroughly absorbed in her. Waiting for her next word. "I think what I miss most about being human was the ability to give so much of myself. As a baby vampire I feel like I can't get too involved, like I'm walking this tightrope between living and preparing to disappear in case things go wrong. And I loved getting involved. You saw my Miss Mystic application; I joined those communities for more than just the power trip."

Klaus raised his eyebrow doubtfully.

"I'm serious!" she chuckled, "not that the power trip wasn't fun. But I did like being able to give myself, my time, and my talents over to a worthy cause."

Klaus nodded thoughtfully, thinking about her words. "That's very...kind of you Caroline."

"Well, I didn't do it for the compliments - as nice as they are" she winked at him. It was almost as if they were back at the Miss Mystic event again, as if Klaus hadn't killed the hybrids, and as if Caroline hadn't lost so much. She hadn't felt this happy in a while, and for a brief moment that made her sad. Klaus perceptively caught the brief shadow that crossed her features.

"Something got you down sweetheart?" he leaned his head toward her.

"It's just that I haven't been this happy in a while" she murmured, raising her eyes up to them. She hadn't realized how close they had been sitting at the bar, and was surprised to find their bodies so close. "Isn't that sad?"

"You can't have light without darkness Caroline. That's what gives life its shadows and textures. It makes it exciting and worth living - it's the ultimate dance." Klaus whispered huskily in her ear.

Caroline shivered, wondering at how the dangerous dance her and Klaus were playing would end.

* * *

The next few days were hellish for Caroline; she was in a car with two originals and a ripper. Kol and Klaus were always at each other's throats (ha, ha), and while Caroline was able to fall back into a reasonable friendship with Stefan, things between them were different. Sometimes he was more dark and brooding than ever, when he was angry he was unbelievably violent and vindictive, and his recent foray back into the human blood diet had made him as cocky and entitled as ever. It was like she was being forced to watch him turn into Damon, and in her estimation one Damon was enough for a lifetime.

One afternoon, Caroline had her feet up on the dashboard and was hanging her hand out the window, feeling the breeze fly through her fingers. Kol, Klaus, and Stefan had been recalling their most memorable victims when Caroline interrupted.

"Seriously?! I know you guys aren't having this discussion- do you know what kind of arrogant jerks you guys sound like?"

"Calm down dear, we're only having a bit of fun" Kol leaned forward talking in her ear. Klaus' arms tensed as he gripped the wheel harder. He never liked when Kol was near Caroline.

"Yeah well, think of another way to have fun – you've all been around for a while, can't you think of something else to talk about?"

"How about we swap war stories?" Klaus asked, his eyes darting from the road to his mirror wear he could see Kol who was leaning on the back of Caroline's seat.

"How about we swap love stories?" Kol fairly purred into Caroline's ear.

"Fine" Caroline smiled, "but I've heard all about Klaus' failed romance with Tatia and Katherine, and I've seen and heard about Stefan's, so that just leaves you Kol – what is your tale of woe?"

Kol smiled secretively, placing his hands on Caroline's shoulders. Caroline adjusted herself, half turning so she had a clear view of Klaus, Stefan, and Kol – whose eyes seemed for the first time to show real depth.

"It was 1912…"

**A/N: Thank you soooooooooo much for your reviews guys! They really make this fic worth writing! I'm may deviate a little from what we know about our original family, I'm just taking a little creative license here. Also, I just thought I'd mention that I cannot believe they want to do an Originals spin-off! If there's no klaroline then I probably won't watch it – just putting that out there ;) Plus the Originals have become so vital as a part of TVD, I can't imagine watching it without them. What about you guys? What do you think about a possible TVD spin-off?**


	6. Chapter 6

"It was 1912. I had just come back from Paris - where Klaus and I had had quite a wonderful time amongst the artists and vagabonds of that age. I decided to take a vacation amongst the new money that had swamped America at that time. A break from the drunken festivities that went on after hours in Europe. I hadn't a clue about where to go, what to do, and how to find myself in the arms of the rich. However, I found that the Americans were extremely obliging - especially when under the influence of compulsion." Kol smiled wistfully.

"How could they not be" Caroline scoffed.

"Caroline, love keep in mind I very rarely used compulsion - having the good fortune of good fortune" he winked, "and of course perpetual youth and good looks, made even the most exclusive doors open for me. Never mind the added allure of being 'from Europe', there wasn't a place or a bed I wasn't welcome into." He chuckled as Caroline rolled her eyes, but he could tell that she was intrigued with his tale.

"Well, I was referred to a lovely hotel along the East Coast. The Grand Palace Hotel I think it was called. It was quite beautiful and really quite grand for its time. It was near to a lovely beach, with sand clean and pure - not like beaches are now. In the evening, during sunset, the ocean would glow with the jewel tones of the setting sun and the dunes would whisper with the evening breeze. You could walk from the beach, over the grassy hills and smell the sweet scent of the salt water as it mingled with the perfume of the flowers from the hotels vast gardens. That's where I met her."

Kol's eyes had a faraway look as he recalled with complete clarity that fateful season spent at The Grand Palace Hotel.

"I had a lovely little hotel room, and was all set to spend the summer gallivanting with the rich and beautiful - watching their interesting little lives play out before feeding on them. I checked in on June 15th 1912 at noon. Most people were milling about the hotel, having tea on the large verandah - a petite blonde and her fat mother had taken an immediate liking to me and fancied that they'd take a handsome bachelor like me under their wing. The mother had hoped that I'd take a liking to her daughter, whom my interest in was limited to my need for sustenance. After having been properly introduced by way of some obscure male family friend, we three shared a light tea - after which we all decided to catch the evening musical performance - a small outdoor orchestra. The daughter had excitedly informed me that a famous stage actress had arrived that afternoon, and she had hoped to perhaps make her acquaintance. After tea, the mother daughter duo headed to their rooms to rest with a promise to accompany me later that evening to the performance. I decided to acquaint myself with my settings and wandered curiously on the hotel grounds. I was walking beneath the cover of some trees, where the forest met the trees when I saw her. I almost didn't see her, standing there quietly in the shadows. She was the definition of beauty, chestnut brown hair, startling green eyes, and warm skin. Her cheeks were slightly pink, her lips were plump and perfect, and she had the most adorable nose. As I approached her I noticed she looked very sad about something" Kol suddenly laughed, his eyes darkening. "At the time I couldn't imagine what in the world could bother somebody so beautiful. Anyways, as I approached her she swung around - shock briefly coloring her face. 'Oh! Are you a creature of the night that you sneak in the shadows?'"

Caroline gasped, completely absorbed in Kol's story, "did she know you were a vampire?!". Klaus smiled indulgently, there was something about Caroline taking an interest in Kol's past that was completely bizarre - but it also gave him the funniest feeling of being happy. Kol laughed reaching over to tap Caroline's nose in an almost paternal gesture - a gesture that made Klaus growl and Kol shoot him a self-satisfied look.

"As sorry as I am to interrupt your enthralling tale" Stefan said sarcastically, "but we're almost there."

Stefan had been loosely tracking Tyler's whereabouts when he had ditched town, and was able to tell them that based on his not exactly reliable (after all vampires were so fickle) sources that Tyler had supposedly found a pack somewhere within San Miguel County, Colorado. However, finding the exact location of the pack was going to be tricky - and if they were going to extract Tyler from the pack to get information from him, they needed to be exact about where he was.

As they drove through San Miguel, Stefan used his cellphone to pull up some information. "San Miguel is a pretty small county. It shouldn't take too long to find the pack."

But Caroline was faster, she had already accessed the Colorado State archives, giving her the ability to browse the online historical indexes for each local town and county. All from her phone.

"Well boys, it looks like we're going to be headed to the tiny town of Telluride" she said proudly.

"Tell-a-who?" said Stefan.

"Telluride. According to historical archives a few locals back in like the 1800's were reportedly killed by mysterious animal attacks. Because of the size of the footprints, locals feared that they were dealing with an abnormally large wolf - which was known to populate these mountains. My guess is that Telluride has a history with werewolves."

Kol whistled, "You've got yourself quite the catch here brother. She's as smart as a whip, and I bet she'd look good holding one too." The hints of humanity that Kol had shown as he began his tale had disappeared when Stefan had interrupted him, and he was back to his roguish self.

"Shut up Kol, I really don't want to be forced to stake you" Klaus said angrily at his brother; however his face showed just the slightest bit of pride. Her intelligence was one of his favorite qualities of hers.

"Anyways, to save time I think Stefan and Kol should maybe start sniffing around local businesses like bars and things like that. And Klaus and I can look into finding a room - erm, some rooms." She blushed lightly.

Kol balked at her words, wiggling his eyebrows. Caroline bit her lip nervously and slipped on her sweater. She hadn't anticipated so much cold weather. Klaus moved, deftly removing his leather jacket while still maintaining control of the car.

"Here, it's much warmer than that flimsy thing." he handed it to her.

Caroline slipped it on, breathing in it's warm musky scent - she didn't realize that Klaus had been watching her. The jacket was warm and brown, it was big on her but she didn't mind. She shoved the sleeves up a bit and wrapped the mid-section tightly around her torso. When she caught his eye looking her over her first instinct was to try to hide her obvious appreciation of his jacket - but instead she found herself smiling brightly 'thank you' she mouthed to him so Stefan and Kol wouldn't hear. He nodded minutely; a small smile crept slowly up his face, even reaching his eyes.

Two hours later Caroline, Stefan, Kol, and Klaus were settled in their new place. Klaus was able to get a four bedroom penthouse suite at Telluride's Lumiere hotel - Caroline breath was taken away at the luxury accommodations, and even more so at their gorgeous surroundings. Even Kol - who had spent his lifetime living with luxurious accommodations - had to admit that the suite was nice.

"Well done Niklaus - who would have known such wonderfully posh rooms were available in little towns like these" he surveyed the suite with approval.

Stefan just shook his head and made a snide comment about needing a drink.

"It's perfect Klaus!" Caroline squealed then gasped, "omigosh it has an outdoor hot tub!"

The thought of Caroline relaxing in the private outdoor hot tub with its gorgeous mountain range backdrop suddenly made the ridiculous pricetag for the suite so worth it, Klaus thought as he smiled back at her.

Down in the lobby of the hotel a dark haired young man got up from one of the plush seats in the corner. He had watched the foursome head up to their room; he had been taught how to blend into his surroundings and now appreciated the training as no one from their group had even glanced in his direction. He headed outside into the cold - although it no longer bothered him. In fact the cold was now an old friend, greeted with relief. The cold was now home.

He flipped open his cell phone, his body tensed in a potent combination of anger and anxiety.

"Hello?" said a voice on the other line.

"Hey, it's Tyler. You owe me one, and well now I'm finally in need of your services."

**A/N: So what do you think? Please please please take a second and let me know! I'm so excited about this story, I just want to be sure that you guys like it/interested in reading more. And thank you so much to everybody who had reviewed so far, your reviews mean the world for me and completely make my day when I find them in my inbox!**

**As for the spinoff, I still have pretty mixed feelings about it, but I soooo am dying for some serious Klaroline interaction on TVD! Oh, and I've never been to Colorado - but I've always dreamed of going. I did do a bit of research, but not enough to be considered a real resource on Colorado, Telluride, or the Lumiere hotel- but they are real and look awesome and I dream of going, and I'm sorry if I've offended anybody with my google-based descriptions of the area/hotel. If you're curious about how the foursome's penthouse suite looks then just check out the Lumiere Telluride hotel website and under accommodations click four bedroom penthouse and hot tub. Thanks for reading!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Thank you all for the support, the PM's, and the comments! I've been super busy recently between school and work, however there's nothing more motivating than comments to get me writing and posting!**

The next morning Caroline went shopping with Kol, Klaus apparently had some business to take care of and Stefan claimed to have found an interesting lead he wanted to follow up on. Caroline was determine to find some warm sweaters and maybe even some cute boots, and brought Kol along with every intention of getting some more of his story out of him.

"So" she asked flipping through some cashmere sweaters in a small boutique, "what happened after you met her? And you never told me what her name was y'know."

"Her name was Annabelle McKenna– she was quite the actress, and came from a very well off family. They were old money, and not all of them entirely approved of her profession. Her uncle was her manager, and her brother – well, he was pretty much her bodyguard and handler. That evening when I met her, we had barely had time to exchange our names when her uncle interrupted us. However I was quite taken with her beauty – and there was something else there, I didn't have a name for it yet but there was definitely something about Annabelle that made her different."

Caroline had chosen a few cute sweaters, and approached the cashier to pay, while Kol continued his story. But before Caroline could pay with her card, Kol's hand stopped her and smiling mischievously he handed over another card to the cashier.

"Klaus made you come on this trip, it's only fair he pay for it too" he winked, getting a special joy out of the shocked look on Caroline's face.

He took Caroline's bags in a gentlemanly fashion and led her out of the store, with her arm linked through his. "Also, it's only fair Klaus buys us lunch too" he commented, steering them towards a local restaurant. When they had been seated and ordered their food Kol continued.

"After the musical performance that evening, the guests headed back up to the hotel to dine. I however had been keeping an eye on Annabelle and had arranged via some harmless compulsion for her party to be detained. I was planning on getting her alone, and to be completely honest I hadn't yet determined what her uses would be in terms of whether or not she would be a midnight snack. I had followed her up past the hotel entrance to the stables, but as I rounded the corner she was nowhere to be found – just as I was about to use my special set of senses to sniff her out she appeared over the top of the only carriage that was still hitched up and beckoned to me. 'Hurry up and get in!' she yelled, and began to ride out of there like a bat out of hell." He chuckled in remembrance.

"Did you get in?" Caroline asked, enthralled with his tale.

"Of course! I'd be an idiot to ignore that command!" he replied with equal vigor.

"What did she look like?" Caroline twirled her fork around the pasta piled on her plate.

"She was breathtaking – long wavy mahogany brown hair, light brown eyes, straight white teeth and full pink lips – everything in the right place" he winked.

"She sounds pretty" Caroline smiled, "so what happened?"

"Well, she drove straight toward the marina park – it was a public park located along the harbor. We spoke there for some time – she was absolutely enchanting, intelligent, opinionated, witty, but there was something about her that was also serious and sad. I knew almost instantly that there was something different about her, that she carried some unspoken burden, and I was determined to satisfy my curiosity and find out what it was."

"Why didn't you just compel it out of her?" Caroline asked, her mind drifting unexpectedly towards Klaus, wondering if he would have compelled the beautiful actress.

"I thought about it, but as you get older Caroline, as a vampire you'll want to compel less. Having to earn things, or learn things, or hunt for things is part of what makes life fun – it's the difference between living and just existing. Mysteries make things a little more interesting; why else do you think us originals still hang out with Klaus? Or why Elijah decided to help him?"

"I thought you stayed because you all loved him"

Kol chuckled, "you can care for someone from afar you know, no, the reason we stay is because having power like we do can get incredibly dull. Klaus' issues offer a bit of mystery and adventure into the mix." Kol watched as Caroline gave him a look suggesting she wasn't totally convinced by blasé explanation for remaining with his brother. Kol rolled his eyes, "wait until you get daggered in the heart a few times, you'll see how old 'love' gets."

"I should hope not Kol! Unlike you I can't pop up and take a jog after getting daggered" she took a sip of her soda as Kol shot her a sympathetic glance.

"Sorry love, I forget you're_ just _a vampire" he smiled, his eyes glittering mischievously.

"Yeah, yeah. So go ahead, what happened with Annabelle and you?"

"After that night we began to see each other. To be perfectly honest we ran around like two high schoolers – no offense- constantly dodging her uncle and brother who had already a distinct distaste for me. I normally wouldn't have bothered, but she was a pretty little thing and I quite enjoyed her company. I didn't even realize that I was falling for her before it was too late."

"Too late? You say it like falling in love is something terrible Kol," Caroline broke apart a breadstick and began munching on the end.

"Isn't it?" he asked darkly. His face cleared as fast as it had clouded and he continued, "Don't misunderstand me, Annabelle cared a great deal for her uncle and brother but she felt their judgment and their over-protectiveness quite keenly. They had wanted her to marry a family friend, and believed whole heartedly that it was the best thing for her to do. But Annabelle craved freedom, and was as sharp witted as she was beautiful. She had a tongue on her that would make a sailor blush. For the first time in my long existence as a vampire, I remember what it was like to _feel._ There was no one who could make me laugh like her, no one who could make feel alone and cold like she could, no one who could make me love and be loved in that unique intangible way, and no one who could hurt me as much as she could. We fought frequently, and many times I was sorely tempted to finish her. But everything about our relationship was passionate- the fighting and the loving."

"But what about her uncle? What did he have to say about your relationship?"

"Nothing good. He threatened me many times, but I never made anything of it. Who was he in the grand scheme of things really? He was of little consequence to me, and if I had my way he would be of little consequence to Annabelle as well. She pleaded with him to understand our relationship, but he refused and threatened her in all manner possible. The rift between her and her brother and uncle was a source of great heartache. But as I said, for me having a foe made our courtship even more exciting, and I neglected to compel either of them. Then one evening after she was detained for some time by the two she met me in my room, she was very put out but insisted that we two get married immediately. Being young and full of youthful arrogance I agreed, and we were wed privately. Later that night her brother caught us in a rather impolite position. Annabelle was horrified, but more than anything she feared for my safety. Her brother had not known about our union and would assume I had taken liberties with Annabelle, compromising her virtue – therefor securing him the right to revenge in one form or another. The next night both the brother and uncle confronted Annabelle and I in the stables. Both carried handguns, and were aiming at me. I placed Annabelle behind me, but before I could compel the two to leave the sound of gunshots filled the air. I quickly looked for an injury to myself, and then I realized what had happened."

"What happened?" Caroline was at the edge of her seat, her heart racing for poor Annabelle.

"Annabelle had shot both her brother and uncle in an attempt to save my life. You see I never disclosed to Annabelle that I was a vampire, so in her mind I, her one great love was in a very real danger. He brother and uncle lay on the floor- a bleeding mess. I'll never forget the look of pure horror on her face, she was in shock and her whole body shook violently as she began gasping repeatedly. I knelt on the ground and picked up her brothers pistol, opening it up to reveal perhaps one of the most shocking realizations I had had for years. The gun was loaded with wooden bullets."

Caroline gasped, but Kol continued to narrate his tale.

"As I turned towards her uncle, shock now coloring my own features, I watched as the wound in the older man's body began to heal and his eyes flash yellow. Not only did these two know that I was a vampire, but they were also a part of a werewolf bloodline. However, as I turned towards her brother I saw that Annabelle was draped over him and could hear her plead with him to live as her body was racked with sobs. I gently moved her aside, so we were both bent over his opposite sides. His wound, unlike the uncle's was not healing, so I did the one thing I could to alleviate Annabelle's pain. I allowed my face to change, revealing my true nature to her, and bit into my wrist. I fed her brother my blood, and watched as he healed. Annabelle watched too, her eyes growing wide- she suddenly whirled to look in the very alive face of her uncle – whose eyes were yellow and nails had grown to claws. Suffice it to say Annabelle was completely horrified." Kol stopped, and Caroline could tell for a brief moment he was back there in that moment.

"So, what happened?"

"She ran away. I don't even know how she did it, neither me nor her family were able to find her." Kol said simply.

"Wait, so you don't think that her brother and uncle helped her run away?"

"Ha!" Kol snorted bitterly, "Don't you think I exhausted every possibility of what could have happened to her? Of course I initially suspected her family, but it turns out they were as desperate as I was to find Annabelle – but she simply had disappeared. Have you ever wondered why Klaus staked me? I'll tell you why. After Annabelle disappeared I began to run around with a group of witches, they promised me that they would together create the most powerful spell made to find her. It would be a locator spell that would transcend even death."

"Then why did Klaus stake you?"

"The witches asked for only one thing in exchange for my spell." Kol narrowed his eyes at Caroline, watching as everything clicked into place.

"Klaus" she breathed wide-eyed.

"Yes, they asked for me to bring them my dear brother. And I was more than willing if that meant I would find Annabelle. Unfortunately I never got the chance, Klaus killed them and staked me the second he found out. You see Caroline, my brother was never one for betrayal –" Kol leaned over, firmly grasping one of Caroline's cold hands that were resting on the table "I just hope you never end up on the wrong side of one of his stakes."

"But he never bothered to find out why you were doing what you were doing! He never knew about Annabelle!"

"He knew a little of Annabelle, but we Michaelson men are never open with our feelings and discussing what it is that we want. Or need. You have to understand, Klaus is unlike us in that he comes from a tortured past. Sure we all had to put up with our parents, but Klaus always had it the worst. Our father abhorred him; he was a constant reminder of his wife's infidelity. And our mother hated him for the same reason; he was a reminder of her guilt. Klaus was everything our father needed to keep Ester subservient, Klaus was the ledger of debt that she would forever owe her husband and our mother wanted more than anything to be rid of that reminder. She would turn her back on Klaus. And then there were us, his brothers and sister. While we loved him we were still young, in our youth and ignorance we couldn't always avoid hurting Klaus or even taking advantage of the fact that he was the ugly duckling of our pack."

Caroline shook her head, Bill hadn't been the best father – in fact he hadn't been anywhere near being a good father – but at least she had her mother. Her mom always loved her and would always protect her, even if it meant risking everything she had known and loved.

"Do you hate Klaus?" Caroline asked.

"No and yes. He's not an excellent specimen of humanity. I hate him for being selfish, and I hate him for the time he stole from me. But he's my family, and I understand his struggles with trust. Besides my body count is as high if not higher than his, if he doesn't deserve another chance then neither do either of us, after all you can't really measure loss of life. But I think the real question here isn't whether I hate Klaus", Kol looked pointedly at Caroline. "It's whether you do."

A/N: Soooo now we know what happened to Kol! I don't know if they explained why Klaus had Kol staked in the show, but this is the explanation I came up with So whaddya think? ;)


End file.
